Ad Vitam Aeternam
by le.clarius
Summary: AU. Di tengah perang, ia bergantung pada harapan yang semakin tipis untuk menemukan sang adik. Oneshot. Warning inside.


Perang. Perang ada di mana-mana. Kekaisaran ini adalah sebuah kekacauan. Dalam setiap hirupan nafas adalah aroma metalik darah yang terciprat dari robekan daging sang musuh. Dalam setiap detakan waktu adalah cekikan leher yang mendorong setiap orang melewati ambang batas mereka—lebih jauh, lebih berani, lebih nekat, lebihlebihlebih—dan dalam setiap langkah adalah langkah kaki orang lain yang mengikuti, mengintai, dan terus mengawasi—menunggu datangnya kesempatan untuk menancapkan sebuah pisau belati ke punggung ketika kau tak menengok ke belakang.

Berlama-lama waktu berlalu, berlarut-larut adu senjata terus mengucurkan cairan kental merah ke tanah—yang sebelumnya berdebu, kini berlumpur oleh darah yang massif. Seakan tak ada hari yang terlewat tanpa ada nyawa melayang. Dengan beratus—tidak, beribu pedang melawan sebilah yang digenggam tangan, terus tertodong, hendak menggorok tenggorokan atau siap menembus jantung setiap waktu.

Sudah bertahun-tahun ia hidup di dalam kekacauan ini. Nafasnya berhembus seiring dengan dinamika tebasan pedangnya di antara udara, baju besi musuh, kulit, daging, darah, tulang. Dan dengan nafas yang sama ia membunuh. Membunuh sampai akhir perang ini, atau sampai detak jantungnya berakhir. Tetapi ia punya tujuannya sendiri…

. . .

**Ad Vitam Aeternam**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:**

AU. OOC. Light gore and violence.

Fic terinspirasi dari _Inherintance Cycle_, novel oleh Christian Paolini dan _Come Home_, lagu oleh OneRepublic

. . .

_Takdir bergema tapi h__ari tak pernah pasti_

_Sekali datang lalu selamanya pergi_

. . .

Ia hanya seorang ksatria yang tersesat dan terlepas dari Kekaisaran, seorang lelaki muda yang menginginkan hidup yang normal sambil menjaga seorang adik laki-lakinya. Tetapi semua berubah di hari itu. Saat hidup yang baru ia temukan dalam nirwana kecil di tempat terpencil terputar balik begitu drastis. Saat tentara Kekaisaran menginvasi ke hidupnya, membakar desa kecil tempatnya mengasingkan diri, dan membawa pergi adik laki-lakinya.

Tidak, ia tidak marah atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada desanya. Tetapi keliaran di dalam dirinya mengaum keras saat menyadari adiknya diambil oleh mereka. Mungkin ia dan adiknya tidak memiliki hubungan darah—mereka saudara angkat. Tetapi begitu kuat perasaannya untuk melindung sang adik setelah tahun-tahun berat yang mereka lewati hanya berdua saja. Dalam erupsi kemurkaannya dan dibutakan oleh emosi membanjir, ia membuka kembali peti besi berat yang mulai berkarat—tempat ia menyegel senjatanya—yang terkubur di hutan belakang rumah mereka.

"Maaf, Yang Tertua. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak bertarung lagi. Tetapi mereka mengambil Ludwig. Jadi biarlah aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan."

Sebuah pedang ramping sepanjang satu setengah lengannya dan berwarna tak biasa—bilah berwarna hitam, sepekat langit malam, terlihat tak pernah berkurang ketajamannya dan dengan pangkal berwarna senada berukir sayap seekor elang—kembali merasakan detakan hidup di dalam genggamannya. Setiap tebasan yang ia coba menguatkan keinginan untuk menemukan adiknya kembali.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengacungkan pedangnya tinggi ke langit di atas kepalanya. "Tapi aku bersumpah demi nama Elang Hitam hanya menggunakan pedang ini untuk merebut Ludwig kembali."

Selain pedangnya, di peti itu juga tergeletak sebuah baju besi dan segulung perkamen bersegel elang hitam. Baju besi itu, yang dibuat dari metal terbaik dengan ukiran burung elang hitam di dadanya tetapi hampir tak pernah ia pakai bahkan semasa ia masih berada di Kekaisaran—hadiah dari seorang gurunya di Orde Elang Hitam begitu ia berhasil menguasai pedang di usia yang sangat muda—ia tinggalkan di peti itu. Baju besi akan menghalangi gerakannya—ia adalah petarung dalam kecepatan di setiap adu senjata. Sementara gulungan perkamen disambarnya sebelum menutup rapat kembali peti itu. Ia membungkus bekalnya dengan cepat dan melangkah keluar dari rumah kecil itu—yang akan segera terlupakan begitu ia larut dalam euforia dentingan senjata yang beradu di medan perang.

Keputusasaan yang membayangi, menemaninya dalam bentuk suara langkah-langkah kakinya—cepat dan hampir tak terdengar di atas rerumputan kering yang ia injak tanpa banyak peduli. Kaki-kaki yang sama mengantarkannya pada satu titik yang tersembunyi dengan baik dan hanya diketahui segelintir orang di dalam hutan di bagian timur Kekaisaran setelah berjalan kaki selama seminggu.

Puluhan tenda dari kulit dan kain-kain yang telah kusam menyambut matanya ketika ia sampai di tempat itu. Besar, kecil. Ia tak membuang waktu dengan menanggapi orang-orang yang terus mencuri padangan ke sosoknya. Beberapa dengan kebencian, beberapa dengan kekaguman, dan yang lain hanya bernada penasaran yang lazim dimiliki oleh orang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya. Ya, tidak biasa memang ia berada di tengah mereka. Para Pemberontak, orang-orang di Kekaisaran menyebutnya seperti itu—tetapi mereka menamakan diri mereka Revolusioner. Dengan mereka—terutama sang Pemimpin—ia memiliki sejarahnya sendiri yang tak ingin ia ceritakan ke sembarang orang. Tidak—hanya satu orang di antara mereka yang saat ini perlu ia temui. Dan hanya dengan satu orang itu ia merasa perlu untuk membagi ceritanya, meski tak semua akan ia ungkapkan begitu saja. Orang itu berada di dalam tenda paling besar yang berdiri menyembul di tengah tenda-tenda lain yang berukuran lebih kecil. Tanpa banyak jeda, ia menyibak tirai pengganti pintu masuk tenda itu dan melangkah ke dalam. Ia menemukan seorang yang ia harapkan.

"Kirkland." Ia menyebut nama itu dengan sekenanya. Seperti sesuatu yang tak penting, dengan penekanan seringan bulu.

Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland nama lengkapnya—sang pemimpin Revolusioner. Lelaki muda itu tengah duduk di belakang meja berat sambil menulis sesuatu di atas perkamen. Gerakan melambai pena bulu angsanya di udara berhenti ketika nama itu memasuki telinganya. Ia mengangkat kepala dari lembaran perkamen di atas mejanya ke arah tirai tenda yang baru disibakkan. Matanya membesar saat bertemu dengan sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Alis tebalnya naik jauh ke dahi. Seperti aliran listrik, keterkejutan menguasai lelaki muda itu. Ia memandang tidak percaya pada apa—lebih tepatnya siapa—yang hadir di depan matanya. Tidak banyak orang di Kekaisaran yang memiliki kompleksitas kulit sepucat itu, dengan rambut yang berwarna hampir putih dan sepasang mata semerah darah yang lebih tajam dari tusukan pedang—maka ia segera mengenalinya.

"Beilschmidt. Sang Terakhir." Ia bertanya dengan nada yang hati-hati, "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Beilschmidt. Gilbert Beilschmidt, sang Terakhir. Satu-satunya ksatria dari Orde Elang Hitam yang masih hidup—itulah ia. Tapi itu bukan hal yang penting lagi sekarang. Tanpa suara ia menjawab pertanyaan yang dilemparkan padanya. Wajah terkosongkan dari emosi saat ia meletakkan gulungan perkamen bersegel di depan Kirkland. Sekali lagi kekagetan mewarnai wajah Kirkland. Tetapi sebelum sempat bertanya, Beilschmidt telah menyelanya lebih dahulu.

"Jangan salah mengira aku bersedia bergabung dengan Pemberontak. Bahkan sampai sekarang tawaranmu ketika kita bertemu setahun lalu tak pernah sekalipun membuatku berminat. Aku punya tujuanku sendiri, Kirkland."

Tertegun, Kirkland perlahan mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan lelaki muda dengan aksen yang tidak biasa itu. Kepalanya terangguk perlahan. Ia memilih kata-kata dengan sangat hati-hati sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah, Beilschmidt. Apapun tujuanmu, aku yakin pasti sangat penting sampai kau bersedia melawan Kekaisaran bersama kami. Tetapi aku tetap harus memberitahu anak-anak buahku bahwa kau telah bersedia mendukung Revolusioner."

Beilschmidt tidak menjawab. Ia hanya meletakkan pedangnya di depan Kirkland. Kirkland bangkit dan meraih pedang itu beserta perkamen yang dibawa Beilschmidt. Ia berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari tendanya sambil diikuti Beilschmidt dari belakang. Begitu ia keluar dari tendanya, orang-orang mulai berkumpul mengelilinginya—menanti apa yang akan disampaikan pemimpin mereka.

"Saudaraku," ia memulai, "sudah cukup lama kita berjuang untuk mendapatkan kembali tanah ini. Tanah kita yang telah dirampas dinasti Braginski dari Kaisar yang sah. Perjuangan kita, Revolusioner, masih sangat panjang, Saudaraku! Berbahagialah kalian hari ini, karena Gilbert Beilschmidt, Yang Terakhir dari Orde Elang Hitam akhirnya keluar menunjukkan dirinya dan datang untuk berjuang bersama kita. Bersoraklah! Bergembiralah! Tetapi jangan terlena karena perjalanan kita masih panjang!"

Begitu Kirkland menutup mulutnya, sorak sorai membahana bergema di permukiman tak permanen itu. Kontras dengan senyuman yang bertengger di wajah Kirkland, Beilschmidt mengosongkan wajahnya dari segala emosi yang mungkin muncul. Ketika sorakan mereda, Kirkland berputar arah menghadap dirinya. Ia membungkukkan badannya, merasakan bilah pedang menyentuh bahu sebelah kiri—tanda janji pengabdian—dan menghela nafas lega saat menyadari Kirkland tak menyentuhkan pedangnya ke bahu kanan—yang berarti pengorbanan. Ia tak terikat dengan mereka, ia tak perlu berkorban—tetapi ia bersedia bertarung bersama mereka.

Konyol—ia selalu merasa seperti itu setiap kali melakukan janji. Bahkan sebenarnya ia tak akan pernah bersedia membungkuk pada Kirkland. Tetapi keadaan memaksanya. Ia tahu janji itu perlu dilakukan agar ia bisa diterima di antara Revolusioner. Beilschmidt mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Kirkland sebelum pedang kembali disodorkan padanya. Ia menerima pedangnya lagi dan segera meluruskan tubuhnya. Kali sorak sorai yang mengiringi lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sekali pada orang-orang itu. Pelan, Kirkland berkata di dekat telinganya, "Setelah ini kau harus menceritakan padaku semuanya."

"Aku tahu," balasnya.

Begitu sorakan itu reda, Kirkland masuk kembali ke tendanya. Beilschmidt memperhatikan orang-orang yang mulai membubarkan diri sebelum mengikuti Kirkland masuk ke dalam tendanya.

"Jadi?" Kirkland menatapnya dengan harap. Ia menghela nafas dan mulai membeberkan kisahnya.

. . .

_Keluar dari gelap ilusif tempatmu sembunyi_

_Untuk rendezvous yang terakhir_

. . .

Orde Elang Hitam adalah namanya. Sering kali disebut hanya dengan Orde. Orde beranggotakan ksatria terbaik dari yang terbaik—adalah eksistensi legendaris di Kekaisaran dan tak semua orang mengetahui keberadaannya. Cerita-cerita tentang mereka hampir menyamai legenda naga yang hidup menghuni pegunungan Kematian yang berada di sisi selatan Kekaisaran atau mitos tentang seorang penyihir di lembah Tak Berpangkal di bagian tenggara—hanya saja lebih realistis. Mereka yang berada di dalamnya dipilih secara ketat dari para pemuda-pemuda paling berani, paling kuat, dan paling tangguh dari penjuru Kekaisaran—lalu dilatih dengan keras selama bertahun-tahun. Sepanjang sejarahnya, Orde hanya menerima perintah langsung dari sang Kaisar.

Tetapi keberadaan Orde lama kelamaan pudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Saat eksistensi mereka mulai dipertanyakan khalayak. Saat tubuh Orde mulai digerogoti oleh ksatria-ksatria korup sampai sulbinya tak lagi utuh. Saat anggota-anggota mereka mulai mati satu per satu oleh kesombongan mereka sendiri. Kejatuhan Orde menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang tak lagi terhindarkan—dan membuat kekagetan di antero Kekaisaran. Dan Gilbert Beilschmidt adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari Orde. Terakhir.

Ia bukan seorang ksatria korup. Ia tidak suka menyombongkan dirinya. Ia tahu benar batas kemampuannya sendiri. Dan jarang sekali ia lepas kontrol diri—hanya sesuatu seperti kehilangan Ludwig yang bisa meledakkan amarahnya. Yang Terakhir, itulah sebutannya. Sejak beberapa tahun lalu, saat perebutan tahta mulai mencuat, ia menarik diri dari segala jenis pertarungan dan pengaruh Kekaisaran. Ia pergi mengasingkan diri bersama adik laki-lakinya ke sebuah desa terpencil di ujung barat Kekaisaran—tapi hal inipun tak banyak yang tahu. Tak ada lagi yang pernah mendengar kabar keberadaannya. Seperti debu yang menghilang entah ke mana dihembus angin badai.

Sampai di hari itu ketika ia memutuskan diri untuk muncul di hadapan sang pemimpin Revolusioner, Arthur Kirkland.

Hubungannya sendiri dengan Kirkland tak bisa disebut sebagai sahabat, teman, ataupun kenalan—mereka tak pernah mengenal hubungan antara yang seperti itu. Rival—adalah kata yang lebih tepat. Kirkland juga seorang ahli pedang. Tetapi tak seperti Beilschmidt yang dilatih secara khusus oleh Orde, Kirkland mendapatkan kemampuannya dari usaha dan latihan yang amat keras selama tahun-tahun masa mudanya. Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat beberapa ksatria Orde termasuk dirinya diperintahkan Kaisar untuk memata-matai dinasti Braginski yang sebenarnya adalah keluarga bangsawan—tetapi mereka memiliki arogansi berlebih sehingga menganggap diri mereka lebih tinggi dari segalanya. Bahkan mereka jarang mau tunduk pada Kaisar.

Saat ia menjalankan tugasnya, Kirkland muncul dan mengenalkan diri sebagai pemain pedang. Pedangnya senada dengan pedang Beilschmidt—berbilah hitam kelam yang sedikit lebih tebal dari pedangnya, dengan ukiran di pangkal pedang yang lebih menyerupai sulur-sulur tanaman merambat. Mereka berduel sekali dan langsung tahu bahwa kemampuan mereka seimbang. Beilschmidt lebih cepat dalam memainkan pedangnya yang lebih ramping, tetapi Kirkland lebih dapat memanipulasi teknik dengan pedangnya yang lebih berat untuk menangkis serangan. Setelah duel itu, Kirkland mengungkapkan niatnya yang sebenarnya—balas dendam untuk kematian kakaknya, Scott Kirkland, yang dibunuh oleh Ivan Braginski, penerus Kepala Keluarga Braginski. Kasus itu dikenal publik sebagai bunuh diri—karena memang dibuat seolah-olah seperti itu—tetapi Arthur Kirkland tahu yang sebenarnya di balik kedok.

Mereka tak banyak bertukar cerita, karena misi Beilschmidt yang segera mencapai tempo waktu. Tetapi setiap mereka bertemu, akan selalu ada suara sepasang pedang hitam yang beradu dalam duel mereka yang tak pernah benar-benar selesai—mereka terlalu seimbang.

Dan Beilschmidt tak pernah mengira sebelumnya bahwa kedua pedang hitam mereka pada akhirnya akan bersama-sama beradu melawan pedang yang sama.

. . .

_Senja akan mengiringi dalam kemurungan_

_Dan fajar menyanyikan harmoni kehilangan_

. . .

Senja tengah menjelang ketika ia sampai di hutan. Beilschmidt muda baru saja menyelesaikan misinya yang terakhir. Mata merahnya menembus debu-debu yang memerahkan langit langsung ke arah cakrawala peraduan matahari. Perjalanan kembali ke istana sang Kaisar akan memakan waktu seminggu lagi. Ia menghela nafas dan menggelar selembar kain tebal usang yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai alas tidur. Kakinya melangkah cepat ke sekitar tempatnya berhenti untuk mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kering. Ia membuat api dan mulai membuka perbekalannya.

Tetapi gerakan tangannya terhenti saat telinganya mendengar gemerisik sesemakan. Sebagai seorang yang terlatih, ia telah belajar untuk membuat telinganya lebih peka pada keadaan sekitarnya—terutama di hutan seperti ini, saat ia hanya sendirian saja. Adrenalin mulai berhembus dengan cepat sampai ke dalam tengkoraknya dan ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berlomba. Sekali lagi gemerisik sesemakan itu terdengar. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat asal datangnya suara itu. Perlahan ia meraih pedang hitamnya dan bangkit. Kakinya melangkah menuju sesemakan dengan pedang teracung di tangan.

"Siapapun kau, cepat tunjukkan dirimu sebelum aku memenggal kepalamu!" ancamnya.

Untuk sesaat hanya diam yang menginterupsi segala gerakan yang mungkin terjadi. Setelah beberapa saat yang ia lewatkan dengan kewaspadaan, ia melihat semak-semak itu bergerak kembali sampai akhirnya sesuatu—lebih tepatnya seseorang—muncul dari balik rimbun dedaunan. Matanya membesar saat sesosok anak berusia tak lebih dari delapan tahun muncul. Anak itu menatapnya dengan sepasang mata sebiru langit yang begitu cemerlang, tetapi juga menyimpan kedalaman sejuta misteri. Dan ia menemukan dirinya hilang dalam tatapan yang bernada tersesat-tetapi-juga-menyesakkan-hati itu. Rambut pirang anak itu acak-acakan dan luka-luka goresan tersebar mewarnai kulitnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang bisa melucuti pedang dari tangan seorang Beilschmidt tanpa harus bertarung. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas tiba-tiba ketika pedang berdenting bertemu dengan tanah keras di bawah kakinya. Nostalgik yang begitu kuat mendera, sementara iba mendorong tangannya meraih sang anak. Ia mengelus pelan sisi wajah anak itu yang tak terluka. Tak pernah ia menyangka akan bertemu dengan seorang anak yang akan mengambil hatinya dengan begitu cepat di pandangan pertama. Tetapi kemiripan anak laki-laki itu dengan Yang Tertua, pemimpin Orde sebelumnya—seorang guru yang juga telah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri dan telah terbunuh oleh tanda-tanda perebutan kekuasaan yang mulai muncul di istana sang Kaisar—membuatnya berlutut dan meraih tubuh anak itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya pelan.

Anak itu terlihat kebingungan. Ia terdiam lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan membuka mulut dengan tidak yakin. "A-aku tak tahu."

Sekali lagi iba yang begitu kuat mendera hatinya. "Kau tak ingat apa-apa?"

Anak itu menggeleng lemah. "Ketika aku bangun, semuanya hutan. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama. Lalu kau muncul."

Dan mata biru cemerlang itu menatapnya lagi—ada sesuatu seperti harap di sana, tetapi di saat yang sama ada keputusasaan di tatapan sejernih langit musim panas itu. Hatinya seakan terempas jatuh ke tanah—lalu perasaan ingin melindungi dan merawat anak ini tiba-tiba timbul begitu kuat di dalam diri sang Ksatria muda.

"Tak apa-apa," lirihnya. Lalu suaranya bertambah kuat saat ia mengulangi, "Tak apa-apa. Aku… kakakmu dan kau adalah adikku."

Harap di mata biru itu semakin bertambah, membuat sorotnya semakin cemerlang saja. "Benarkah?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Ya. Namaku Gilbert. Dan kau… Ludwig. Ya, Ludwig. Kita adalah saudara dari sekarang."

Perlahan, ia bisa melihat mata Ludwig yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sejenak kemudian tangis anak itu pecah. Tanpa sadar ia mendekap Ludwig di dadanya, erat.

"Hush, Ludwig. Jangan menangis. Hussh." Ia mencoba menenangkan anak itu.

"Tidak, aku—" sengguk yang-bernama-Ludwig-sekarang, "Aku—hanya senang."

Ya. Ia bisa membayangkan seorang anak seusia Ludwig yang terbangun di hutan tanpa ada seorangpun di sekitarnya. Seorang anak kecil yang mencoba bertahan hidup selama beberapa hari dalam hutan yang misterius—ia bisa bayangkan betapa leganya Ludwig saat tak harus sendirian lagi. Untuk anak sekecil itu, kesendirian bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditanggung dengan mudah.

Dan senyum sekali lagi menghiasi wajah yang biasanya terkosongkan dari emosi.

. . .

_Mata bertatap namun tak sekalipun bersua_

_Terasa nyata tapi tak __pernah__tubuh merasa_

. . .

Lolongan serigala melengking di dalam kesepiannya. Kikik tawa hyena di atas tangis kelinci yang terlunta digigit sang predator. Geraman buas yang mengancam dari macan kumbang berwarna hitam pekat yang tersamar dengan bayangan malam, mengusir semua yang asing dari wilayah kekuasaannya. Semua suara nokturnal menemani mereka di dalam setiap pelukan malam sampai matahari menunjukkan jalan ke hari yang baru.

Sepasang mata merah tiba-tiba terjaga dan melihat menembus gelap. Ia menghela nafas. Kenangan itu datang lagi—hari itu—yang kini menjadi mimpi buruknya dan terus menghantui setiap malam. Ia merasa tidak mampu lagi memejamkan matanya. Kantuknya tersedot habis. Dipaksanya tubuh untuk bangkit dan keluar dari tenda.

Sunyi adalah yang menyambutnya di luar tenda. Hampir semua orang dalam unit kavaleri mereka tengah terlelap dalam buaian lembut dormansi, kecuali satu orang yang mendapatkan tugas berjaga. Carriedo yang duduk di dekat api—seorang pemuda berkulit coklat terbakar matahari yang berasal dari daerah dekat laut, juga salah satu perawat kuda—tampak kepalanya yang terantuk-antuk, tengah berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Hei, Carriedo." Panggilan itu membuat Carriedo tersentak. "Pergilah tidur. Biar aku yang berjaga. Tampaknya kau akan tertidur sewaktu-waktu."

Sejenak yang lain memandangnya dengan mata mengantuk berwarna hijau jernih—tetapi tak secemerlang mata biru Ludwig, ia menambahkan dalam hati—sebelum akhirnya Carriedo menyerah pada kantuknya. Tak lebih dari satu anggukan yang ia berikan sebelum pergi dengan menyeret kain tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Beilschmidt menyaksikannya masuk ke tenda sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya di dekan api dan mengeratkan selimut yang mendekap tubuhnya.

Ia bisa merasakan angin dingin musim semi yang sering kali mendatangkan badai bertiup melewati dirinya dan mengundang jilatan-jilatan agni yang membumbung untuk menari lebih liar. Kayu membara dan berderak di bawah lalapan api sebelum berubah menjadi arang, lalu abu. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke langit, tak lagi ketertarikannya tersedot oleh tarian kestabilan api.

Langit tampak begitu jernih tanpa awan, tapi juga tanpa bulan. Regulus-Algieba-Adhafera terlihat hampir menyentuh ufuk barat sementara Denebola-Spica-Arcturus mengikuti tak seberapa jauh di belakangnya. Konstelasi-konstelasi bergerak perlahan menuju peraduan mereka.

Seperti hidupnya juga.

Ia menghela nafas. Sepuluh tahun. Sepuluh tahun sudah ia tercebur dalam genangan lumpur kecamuk perang yang tak pernah tampak akhirnya itu. Sepuluh tahun ia mencari adiknya yang dibawa oleh tentara Kekaisaran. Keputusasaan mendera dengan begitu keras, tapi tak pernah bisa mematahkan harapannya—meski semakin lama menjadi semakin redup. Semua usahanya mulai tampak sia-sia. Di setiap kota milik Kekaisaran yang direbut para Pemberontak, ia selalu mencari keberadaan Ludwig. Tetapi selalu berakhir nihil.

Ludwig. Sudah sebesar apakah anak itu? Apa ia pandai memainkan pedang atau tombak? Apa ia menarik busur dan meluncurkan anak panah? Atau ia berada di balik meja dan menyusun strategi? Tetapi yang terpenting—apakah anak itu masih hidup saat ini? Ataukah sudah… mati?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak mentah-mentah kemungkinan bahwa Ludwig sudah tiada. Ia tahu anak itu akan bertahan—teringat lagi pada saat pertama kali ia menemukan anak itu, Ludwig muda mampu bertahan beberapa lama sendirian di dalam hutan. Ia tahu Ludwig anak yang kuat. Ah, anak. Ludwig pasti bukan anak-anak yang tengah beranjak remaja lagi sekarang seperti saat ia pergi. Anak itu pasti sudah tumbuh jadi seorang pemuda tangguh—ia yakin.

Dan ia merindukan Ludwig. Ia sangat merindukannya sampai merasa mampu melolong sepanjang malam berbadai bak serigala kesepian untuk memuntahkan semua kesedihannya. Sekarang, harapannya hanya tersisa sebagai serpihan-serpihan kecil masa lampau yang ia harap bisa terulang kembali suatu hari nanti. Tetapi itu sudah cukup baginya untuk terus melanjutkan usahanya, hanya dengan berpegangan pada kemungkinan setipis rambut.

Hanya maju. Maju terus sampai tidak ada yang tersisa—itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Pasukan Kirkland bergerak dengan cepat dan efisien. Tetapi tetap tak bisa menghindarkan dari meminimalkan korban sipil. Beribu nyawa telah menghilang, baik dari pihak Kekaisaran ataupun pihak Revolusioner. Satu persatu kota Kekaisaran jatuh—dan Revolusioner semakin mendekat ke jantung Kekaisaran. Sebenarnya ia sudah lama muak dengan semua ini—tetapi tak ada cara untuk berhenti atau keluar dari drama yang plotnya telah tersusun baik, dengan ia sebagai salah satu pemeran kuncinya.

Matanya kembali ke api yang menjilat-jilat gelap langit malam di latar belakangnya. Ia menatap kosong api itu—sampai ia tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa surai tipis fajar telah mulai mengusir bayangan malam di cakrawala.

Sayup-sayup telinganya menangkap suara ladam kuda yang beradu dengan tanah solid dalam larinya. Kesadarannya seakan dipanggil penuh dalam waspada. Ia berdiri menantang vertikal langit dan menatap tajam mengikuti horizontal tanah yang membentang. Kewaspadaanya berkurang sedikit saat menyadari bahwa kuda berwarna coklat tanah yang muncul dari balik horizon utara itu milik pembawa pesan para Pemberontak—dan mengendur sedikit lagi ketika melihat tidak ada yang membuntuti kuda itu.

Setelah jeda beberapa lama, kuda itu sampai di perkemahan kavaleri. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu yang dengan cepat ia kenali sebagai Zwingli turun dari punggung kuda—menurut Beilschmidt kuda itu sedikit terlalu besar untuk Zwingli yang bertubuh kecil. Zwingli meraih gulungan perkamen dari kantung di pelana kudanya sebelum melangkah mendekati Beilschmidt.

Gulungan perkamen itu berpindah tangan. Aksen Zwingli yang mirip dengan aksennya sendiri segera menyerang gendang telinga. "Kita akan berangkat ke ibukota besok pagi. Tuan Kirkland meminta semua kavaleri untuk bersiap-siap dalam penyerangan yang terakhir."

Kepala Beilschmidt mengangguk. Ia membuka gulungannya dan membaca sekilas tulisan pena di atas perkamen sebelum merespon pada Zwingli. "Baik, aku mengerti."

"Bagus." Begitu mulutnya tertutup Zwingli segera berbalik dan menaiki kudanya lagi, berlalu pergi.

Bayu pagi berhembus menerpa dirinya yang menatap kepergian Zwingli. Matanya teralih ke arah barat, tempat ibukota yang mereka tuju. Di sanalah ia berharap akan menemukan Ludwig—walaupun keputusasaan telah menjadi parasit dalam harapannya.

Yang terakhir. Lalu semuanya akan berakhir.

. . .

_Sambut datangnya masa baru dengan pedang teracung_

_Hari ini tumpahkan darah dengan tajam yang baru diasah_

. . .

Tiga hari angin membayangi derap langkah kaki-kaki kuda dari unit kavaleri. Menghentak-hentakkan kuku ke tanah yang diinjak, kuda-kuda berlari—melayang dalam gendongan angin keras bertiup dan akan segera menghembuskan nafas baru ke tanah yang merindukan kebebasan. Seekor elang hitam meliuk di atas kepala sebelum menukik turun dan menyambar tikus tanah yang baru keluar dari liangnya di antara rerumputan dengan kecepatan menakutkan. Padang berumput kering adalah yang terlihat di depan mata—menghampar jauh sampai ke horizon, di mata biru langit bertemu dengan hijau kekuningan rumput yang hampir mati. Keras dan liar, tanah ini. Dan seperti itu juga jalan yang mereka tempuh.

Kirkland menaiki kuda jantan putih yang terlihat gagah dan mampu berlari sangat kencang—meski sepanjang perjalanan kuda itu berjalan di tengah para pengawal Kirkland. Ia sendiri menunggangi seekor kuda peranakan _stallion_ berwarna hitam kelam yang selalu dapat ia andalkan di medan pertempuran. Seribu orang mengikuti mereka dalam serangan terakhir ini. Seribu orang terakhir yang dimiliki para Pemberontak. Inilah perlawanan mati-matian mereka yang terakhir. Bila gagal—maka berakhirlah sudah semuanya.

Ibukota Kekaisaran bukanlah kota sembarangan. Selain ukurannya yang lebih besar, tetapi kemampuannya bertahan melebihi kota-kota lain di wilayah Kekaisaran. Tembok tinggi besar untuk perlindungan dibangun mengelilingi kota itu dalam bentuk huruf U. Senja yang membayangi langit, dengan matahari menyinarkan cahaya kuning kemerahan yang menimpa tembok itu—menambah pesona kekuatan yang membumbung dari batuan. Sementara di bagian belakangnya—di tempat tembok terbuka—ibukota Kekaisaran langsung terhubung ke daerah pegunungan. Bukan kota yang mudah untuk ditaklukkan.

Ia tahu sisa pasukan Kekaisaran tak akan begitu banyak setelah berbagai pertempuran yang dimenangkan oleh para Pemberontak. Tetapi saat mereka sudah berjarak tak jauh dari ibukota, saat itulah ia melihat ribuan prajurit berjaga di gerbang masuk ibukota. Di atas gerbang, pemanah telah siap dengan busur-busur mereka yang dilengkungkan dan anak panah-anak panah yang telah ditajamkan sehingga mampu berdesing cepat menembus lapisan udara.

Ia salah.

Matanya mencuri pandang pada Kirkland. Lelaki muda itu tampaknya tengah berpikir keras. Setelah beberapa saat, Kirkland segera mengumpulkan jenderal-jenderalnya dan memanggil dirinya juga.

"Kita akan membagi pasukan jadi empat dan menyerang dari empat penjuru. Dua unit kavaleri ditambah dua ratus orang akan menyerang langsung ke gerbang. Lalu satu unit kavaleri dan empat ratus orang akan menyerang dari pegunungan di belakang ibukota. Sisanya gunakan untuk serangan seimbang dari arah kedua sayap. Lakukan serangan bersamaan tepat saat fajar. Kita harus mencoba menembus tembok tinggi itu." Ia beralih pada Beilschmidt. "Beilschmidt, ikutlah menyerang dari arah pegunungan."

Begitu perintah dimengerti, jenderal-jenderal Kirkland segera mengambil alih dan membawa pasukan mereka ke posisi yang telah diterangkan pemimpin mereka. Beilschmidt tak membuang waktu untuk memacu kudanya agar segera sampai di pegunungan.

Malam segera jatuh ketika kelompoknya sampai di pegunungan. Mereka melewatkan malam dengan bersembunyi dan terjaga di dalam hutan—menunggu fajar untuk datang. Beberapa terlelap dalam tidur yang membuai, meski kebanyakan masih terbuka matanya sambil memandangi langit yang begitu cemerlang di malam musim semi. Rencana penyerangan itu menimbulkan kegugupan mereka sehingga menghilangkan kantuk. Sementara badan-badan mereka menggigil diterpa bayu malam—mereka tak bisa menyalakan api, atau orang akan curiga pada asapnya.

Ia sendiri terduduk di sudut paling jauh dari kerumunan pasukan dan bersandar di satu pohon ek yang masih remaja, tapi batangnya sudah hampir selebar punggungnya. Matanya malas memperhatikan beberapa dari para Pemberontak yang tak bisa memejamkan mata. Ia sendiri sebenarnya dilanda hal yang sama—gugup—tetapi sudah bertahun-tahun ia belajar memakai topeng tanpa emosi. Hanya saja gugup yang ia rasakan berbeda dengan para Pemberontak yang mengharap kemenangan melawan Kekaisaran. Gugup dan kekhawatirannya untuk seorang Ludwig—bagaimana jika ia tak menemukannya, bagaimana kalau Ludwig tak ada di ibukota, bagaimana kalau hanya kekecewaan yang akan ia dapatkan, bagaimana kalau Ludwig sudah tak lagi hidup—bagaimana demi bagaimana terus membayanginya. Entah mengapa semakin malam bertambah larut, harapannya malah terasa semakin redup.

Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan melempar mata merahnya ke arah angkasa. Di sela-sela pepohonan ia bisa melihat Dubhe-Merak-Phecda-Megrez-Alioth-Mizar-Alkaid bertengger di sisi hitam kubah langit ibukota, seakan meminjamkan matanya untuk mengawasi. Dialihkannya pandangan ke arah lain dan menyaksikan Mimosa-Acrux-Gacrux yang hinggap tak jauh dari cakrawala mengundangnya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke pegunungan—dan bersembunyi, lari dari realita menakutkan yang mungkin akan ia hadapi. Tapi tidak. Tujuannya kemari sudah jelas dan pasti—dan tanpa terbantahkan harus ia akhiri. Tanpa sadar ia terlelap sambil memandangi Centaurus yang hendak menikam jantung Lupus.

Ia tersentak terbangun dari tidur ketika angin dingin terasa kencang bertiup melewati dirinya. Tubuhnya menggigil. Di langit utara, Ruchbah-Schedar-Caph baru saja terbit—yang berarti masih ada waktu sebelum penyerangan dimulai. Ia menghela nafas. Bau lembab dan dingin khas hujan yang dibawa angin segera menerobos masuk ke sepasang lubang hidungnya. Ia berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, mencoba mendapatkan sedikit saja kehangatan agar tak membeku. Ia meraih pedang hitamnya sementara mata terarah pada pasukan Pemberontak yang mulai bersiap-siap, sebelum mata jatuh ke Markab-Algenib-Alpheratz-Scheat yang bertengger dengan gagah di kubah kelam kota itu.

Mereka siap. Ia harus lebih siap.

. . .

_Cercah __yang __pertama dan yang terakhir_

_Disaksikan mata yang berair_

_. . ._

Perlahan terlihat langit yang warnanya berangkat terang. Tetapi bergulung-gulung mendung membayangi ibukota, memberikan sentuhan suram pada hari besar mereka. Ia menunggangi kudanya dan berusaha bersembunyi—seperti juga pasukan yang ikut bersamanya di pegunungan. Detak-detak adrenalin mulai berpacu, terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Tepat ketika Cassiopeia mengungkapkan diri sepenuhnya di atas ufuk, dengan sinar yang hampir pergi tertelan sinar matahari yang lebih kuat, udara bergetar oleh gelombang suara. Teriakan perang membahana di atmosfer, segera membangunkan kota yang dikungkung dinding tinggi itu dari keempat penjurunya.

Ia juga berteriak, menggetarkan udara dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki. Tanah berbatu berderak keras ketika beradu dengan ladam kudanya yang berlari sekencang badai. Lalu tiba-tiba udara terbelah oleh desing ratusan anak panah yang membelah udara dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghujani pasukan Pemberontak. Ia tidak berhenti. Dengan refleks yang mengagumkan, ia berhasil menghindari ataupun menangkis satu demi satu anak panah yang menghujam ke arahnya sambil terus mengarahkan kuda ke ibukota. Pedang hitam teracung tinggi—terefleksikan padanya suram fajar dan bergulung-gulung mendung langit. Dalam sekejap pedang itu menebas kepala seorang prajurit Kekaisaran ketika kedua pasukan bertemu di dekat batas kota. Dengan bilah yang berlumur darah, pedang itu terayun sigap dan cepat membelah udara secepat seekor elang yang terbang menukik. Tangkas ia bergerak untuk mencabut satu demi satu nyawa yang berasarang di badan yang baru terbangun. Mereka memiliki keuntungan dengan serangan kejut ini—karena tampaknya sebagian besar pasukan Kekaisaran masih belum disertai kesadaran penuh.

Udara pagi yang lembab dan dingin oleh angin yang membawa awan mendung mendadak jenuh oleh bau memuakkan daging dan darah yang diterima tanah dengan tangan terbuka. Darah yang sama juga mengubah tanah kering berdebu berbatu menjadi berlumpur merah, begitu mengerikan untuk dipandang—tapi ia tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk peduli sekarang. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah untuk mengakhiri perang ini sesegera mungkin agar kemuakannya pergi. Dan kalau keberuntungan begitu besar tersedia untuknya, ia mungkin akan bisa menemukan Ludwig. Utuh dan hidup-hidup.

Kuda yang ia naiki terpacu oleh bau darah yang mengambang pekat di udara. Semakin cepat keempat kaki membawanya berlari, bahkan tanpa ragu menginjak-injak bagian tubuh musuh, baik yang masih tersambung di tubuh manusia ataupun yang telah terpotong. Sekali ia meringis saat kaki depan kudanya menendang kepala seorang prajurit, ladam bertemu dengan tengkorak yang keras—meretakkan tulang keras itu, merobek daging tipis di bawah kulit dan memuncratkan darah. Tapi kudanya tetap berlari—sampai akhirnya pasukan Pemberontak bisa membuka pertahanan Kekaisaran.

Ini perang.

Dengan segera ia membawa kudanya berlari ke arah pusat kota—kastil besar berwarna gelap yang masih ia kenali sebagai istana sang Kaisar. Untuk sesaat rasa nostalgik menyerang dirinya, tetapi ia segera dibangunkan oleh para prajurit Kekaisaran yang datang ke arahnya dengan tombak-tombak dan pedang-pedang yang teracung. Pedang hitamnya sekali lagi melengking, cepat menebas udara, terpanggil untuk menusuk setiap dada dan memenggal setiap kepala yang datang ke arahnya. Keliaran dalam dirinya bangkit, agresif mengendalikan setiap gerakan otot. Menerobos barisan prajurit, ia memacu kudanya lebih cepat lagi.

Prajurit terakhir dalam kerumunan yang menyerangnya mati dengan kepala terluka akibat hentakan ladam. Kuku-kuku kudanya diwarnai merah anyir, membuat jejak-jejak yang mengerikan ketika berlari di jalanan ibukota. Kota yang semula masih tertidur kini diliputi kekacauan mencekam. Perempuan dan anak-anak berlarian ke sana kemari, memotong jalan kudanya beberapa kali untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tidak—ia tak akan mampu membunuh mereka. Ia seorang ksatria terhormat—walaupun tersesat—dan kesadaran memaksanya untuk selalu mematuhi Sumpah Orde sampai mati.

Lari, lari, lari—tebas, tebas, tebas—terus sampai tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Setiap prajurit yang datang menyerangnya selalu berakhir dengan limbung di atas tanah. Sang Bayu mengikuti hentakan kudanya berlari ke pusat kota. Setiap kerumunan manusia terbelah saat ia lewat—dan prajurit-prajurit itu tak lagi berani—nekat—menyerangnya. Kastil itu terlihat semakin besar semakin ia mendekat.

Itu dia. Di sana.

Gerbang hitam besar yang membumbung itu telah terbuka. Di halaman kastil yang luas, para Pemberontak dan prajurit Kekaisaran bertemu dalam bentrokan senjata dan kekuatan. Tampaknya penjuru lain telah berhasil ditembus. Ia segera melewati gerbang besi hitam yang kini berlumuran oleh darah setelah seorang prajurit Kekaisaran melemparkan seorang Pemberontak yang terluka parah ke jerujinya. Tanpa membuang waktu ia mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah prajurit itu dan menghabisinya dengan satu tusukan ke dada kiri.

Begitu orang itu jatuh limbung, seorang lain datang menyerangnya. Namun ia terlambat menyadari—karena kudanya seketika meringkik kesakitan. Darah binatang itu mengucur deras, bergabung dengan darah manusia-manusia yang terjatuh di ujung tombak Ares. Refleks, ia meloncat turun sebelum kudanya jatuh. Sejenak matanya menangkap setiap detail dari luka kuda itu—dalam dan sulit untuk bertahan dari luka semacam itu—tetapi segera teralih oleh desing anak panah yang diarahkan padanya. Hampir ia tak bisa menghindar—begitu dekat dengan mata. Beruntung anak panah itu melewati dirinya dan menancap di tengah-tengah dahi seorang prajurit yang hendak menyerangnya dari belakang.

Ia segera bangkit kembali di atas kedua kaki dan menghadapi seorang prajurit dengan tombak terarah padanya. Dengan sigap ia menangkis datangnya senjata itu dan menghujamkan pedangnya ke lengan prajurit itu. Ia menangkis setiap serangan, menebas udara dan leher, menusuk daging dan otot—sampai ia lupa akan dirinya sendiri di tengah gelora genderang perang. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Kirkland menerobos kerumunan kacau dan mengarah langsung ke kastil. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengikuti kuda Kirkland sampai ke pintu depan kastil yang begitu besar.

Kuda Kirkland terus menerobos jauh ke dalam kastil, menjatuhkan semua prajurit yang berusaha menyerangnya. Tetapi Beilschmidt berhenti. Ia membeku.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru sebiru langit, tetapi dengan tatapan sedingin es, mengenakan seragam prajurit Kekaisaran bertingkat letnan tengah menusuk perut seorang Pemberontak dengan pedang panjang yang mengkilat. Gerakannya cepat dan mantap. Wajahnya kosong oleh emosi. Tetapi matanya segera membesar ketika bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah.

Waktu berhenti. Sepasang tubuh membeku. Konflik di sekitar mereka seakan memudar.

Rambut pirang yang sama. Sepasang mata sebiru langit yang sama cemerlangnya. Dan wajah yang cocok sekali menjadi versi dewasa Ludwig. Begitu mengingatkannya pada lukisan potret Yang Tertua di dinding markas Orde.

Lalu jarum kembali berdetak.

"Lu-Ludwig?" ia memanggil lirih. Ia tak yakin—namun semua yang ada pada pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya teringat pada Ludwig.

"Gilbert." Suara itu jauh lebih berat dari milik Ludwig. Tetapi mengucapkan namanya dengan cara yang sama.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut, ingin membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tetapi kembali jatuh ketika tatapan kaget di mata Ludwig berganti dengan tatapan sedingin es yang hampir tak terampunkan. Kemarahan, kebencian—ia tak pernah ingat mengajarkan sesuatu seperti itu pada anak laki-laki yang dulu ditemukannya. Namun semua terlihat nyata—hidup—pada kristal berwarna langit itu.

Sesaat kemudian, pemuda itu berlari ke arahnya dengan pedang teracung. Ia segera menarik pedangnya sendiri dan menangkis serangan. Tubuhnya bergetar—tampaknya pemuda-yang-mungkin-Ludwig itu memiliki tenaga lebih besar darinya.

"Ludwig! Ada apa denganmu!" sergahnya.

"Kau—Kau—" Kemarahan jelas tersirat dari setiap kata-kata yang dimuntahkan pemuda-yang-ternyata-benar-benar-Ludwig. "Kau kakak yang paling buruk!"

"Ap—apa maksudmu! Apa kau tak tahu bahwa aku berusaha mencarimu ke seluruh penjuru Kekaisaran selama sepuluh tahun?" serunya marah.

"Itu tidak penting lagi sekarang!" Dentingan kedua pedang yang menimbulkan ritme cepat menginterupsi segala kalimat. Nafas keduanya mulai terengah.

Ludwig menyipitkan matanya. "Di mana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu! Di mana kau saat mereka membawaku! Aku tahu kau sengaja membiarkan mereka mengambilku! AKUI, GILBERT!"

Dan itu adalah kesalahan yang terus ia sesali sepanjang waktu dalam hidupnya. Tuduhan itu menimbulkan rasa sakit yang menyambar langsung ke hatinya. Nafas yang telah pendek-pendek karena rasa lelah, terasa semakin berat saja.

"Dan kebohonganmu juga. Mengapa kau tak mengatakan padaku kalau kau anggota Orde?" tanya Ludwig dengan nadanya yang dingin. Tuduhan lain.

_Karena aku ingin membuang itu semua, Ludwig_—ia ingin menjawab. Tetapi mulut tak mau menuruti keinginannya.

Sekali lagi Ludwig datang dengan pedang teracung. Dentingan pedang beradu menjadi ritme tanpa nada yang membelah mendung bersama sambaran kilat. Ludwig menatapnya dengan mata yang mengancam—seolah berkata tajam 'buka mulutmu dan akui semua kesalahan itu'.

Setelah dentingan terkeras, Gilbert bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin lelah. Ludwig berhenti menyerang untuk sejenak. Mereka berdua hanya bertukar pandangan yang sama tajamnya.

"Baiklah, aku akui itu," ujarnya. Kepala tertunduk perlahan. "Aku akui kalau itu semua kesalahanku. Dan mengapa aku merahasiakan tentang Orde dari dirimu—adalah karena aku tidak ingin membuka masa lalu itu. Aku hanya ingin hidup seperti orang normal bersamamu. Tidak ingin terlibat dalam semua urusan Kaisar lagi."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, lalu mengangkat pandangannya dan bertemu dengan mata Ludwig lagi. Sepasang mata biru penuh dengan emosi yang tak bisa ia baca. Tetapi kemarahan dan kebencian sudah meninggalkan kristal itu.

"Jadi, Ludwig. Terimalah permintaan maaf kakakmu yang tidak berguna ini," ia berkata lirih dan menawarkan sebuah senyum. Terasa begitu pahit.

Ludwig terdiam. Membeku. Terkejut oleh permintaan maaf yang datang padanya.

"Ayo, Ludwig. Kita pulang dan memulai segalanya dari awal," lanjutnya, menawarkan dengan lembut.

Sebuah gelengan lemah meresponnya. Sepasang mata merah membesar. Tubuh seakan tak mampu bergerak lagi. Getir melingkupi seluruh hatinya yang mendadak rapuh.

"Tidak. Tidak bisa. Semua sudah terlambat," ujar Ludwig. Adiknya itu perlahan mendekati dirinya.

"Mengapa?" ia bertanya. Namun tak akan pernah sang kakak mendengar jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Semua sudah terlambat," ulang Ludwig. Dengan cepat sang adik mengacungkan pedangnya dan menebas bahu kanan Gilbert, membuat luka dalam—begitu cepat sampai Gilbert tak menyadari.

Ia terjatuh berdebam di atas tanah yang keras. Darah keluar dengan deras dan merembes mengotori tunik coklat yang melekat di badannya. Kesadarannya perlahan pergi. Pandangan penyesalan dari kedua mata sebiru langit musim panas itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum digantikan oleh hitam tak berbatas. Titik pertama hujan membasahi hidungnya begitu kelopak turun sepenuhnya.

. . .

_Jantung yang berhenti dan hati yang membatu_

_Tak cukupkah kemuraman yang telah menjadi hantu_

. . .

Kesadarannya kembali saat ia merasakan tangan-tangan yang merawat luka di bahunya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kelopak yang terasa berat dan menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di sebuah kamar. Untuk sejenak ia tersesat—sebelum menyadari rasa sakit yang menyambar dari bahunya. Ia meringis. Lalu semua datang menderanya seperti hujan deras yang tengah turun di luar jendela.

Ludwig. Ludwig-nya sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Tak akan kembali padanya lagi.

"Kau sudah sadar," ujar seseorang yang berada di dekatnya. Adik perempuan Zwingli—salah satu tenaga medis yang dimiliki para Pemberontak.

"Kau rupanya. Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" Mendadak pikirannya kacau oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Perang itu—lalu, Kirkland dan yang lainnya.

"Tiga jam," jawab gadis itu singkat. "Kau kehilangan cukup banyak darah."

"Bagaimana dengan perangnya?" Cepat ia bertanya.

"Kita menang." Begitu kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut gadis itu, ia menghela nafas lega. Sang gadis melanjutkan, "Tuan Kirkland membunuh Braginski. Sekarang beristirahatlah."

Tubuhnya kembali rileks. Sekarang semuanya bukan masalah lagi. Heh, Kirkland baru berhasil membalaskan dendam kakaknya rupanya. Tetapi ia tak bisa mengusir kekhawatiran yang terus menderanya.

Ludwig. Ludwig, di mana ia sekarang?

Mungkin Revolusioner memang menang. Tetapi ia kalah dari takdir.

. . .

_Janji tak pernah berharga_

_Dan semuanya __jatuh __meranggas_

. . .

Derap kaki kuda jantan yang ia tunggangi memecah keheningan malam di tengah perjalanannya menuju rumah yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. Di atas kepalanya, Antares yang besar dan merah—jantung Scorpius—bertengger di kubah kelam dan menyaksikannya membelah padang rumput kering yang berangin. Jika ia terus menyusuri padang dengan mengikuti Corvus, ia akan sampai di rumah beberapa jam sebelum fajar.

Senyum kecil membayangi bibirnya. Sudah lama sekali ia meninggalkan rumah itu untuk mengikuti Kirkland dan mencari adiknya. Namun sekarang semua hal yang telah ia lakukan itu tampaknya berakhir sia-sia. Ia masih ingat wajah Kirkland—Kaisar Kirkland sekarang, tetapi untuknya masih tetaplah Arthur Kirkland rivalnya yang dulu—yang mengerut saat ia memberitahukan akan kembali pulang. Dan ia masih ingat kata-katanya saat menolak tawaran Kirkland untuk tinggal di kastil sekali lagi.

"Tidak, Kirkland. Mungkin aku memang ksatria hebat seperti katamu, tetapi ini sudah bukan masaku lagi. Orde sudah tidak ada. Dan aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku sudah bersumpah."

Lalu Kirkland menatapnya pergi dengan kerutan masih hinggap di dahinya.

Kudanya berlari dengan kecepatan stabil, mengikuti irama angin malam yang berdesir pelan. Luka di bahunya masih sedikit mengganggu, tetapi ia sudah bisa menggerakkan tangan kanannya dengan leluasa. Pedang hitam tersarung dan terbungkus dengan kulit—siap untul disegel kembali bersama baju besinya. Yang tersisa kemudian hanyalah menjalani hari-harinya kembali dengan normalitas. Tanpa Ludwig.

Ia menghembuskan nafas yang bergetar dan berbisik pada Polaris di langit utara, "Maaf, Yang Tertua. Aku tak bisa memenuhi sumpahku untuk merebut Ludwig."

Kepalanya tergeleng. Jika ia terus memikirkan Ludwig, maka bisa-bisa ia akan mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri—dan hyena akan menertawakan ironi hidup yang ia miliki. Itu sangat konyol. Matanya kosong kembali terarah pada Corvus.

Pulang—betapa lamanya ia ingin menyebut kata itu.

Setelah melewati padang rumput, sebuah desa kecil menginvasi penglihatannya. Ia tersenyum. Desa itu kembali seperti semula setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Ia berkuda di sisi desa dan terus melaju melewatinya. Beberapa saat—dan ia akan sampai di rumah.

Di sana.

Senyum menghiasi wajahnya saat mata merah terjatuh ke bangunan kecil itu. Tak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia tinggalkan. Tetapi dahinya mengernyit saat menyadari ada penerangan di dalam rumah kecil itu. Siapa yang kira-kira mengambil tempat tinggalnya?

Ia menghentikan kudanya di halaman depan rumah itu dan mengikatkannya ke salah satu tunggul pohon yang telah mati. Dengan langkah-langkah cepat ia melewati halaman dan mendorong pintu kayu itu terbuka.

Kakinya terhenti. Bagian dalam rumah itu terlihat bersih—hampir seakan tak pernah ditinggalkan selama sepuluh tahun. Wajahnya semakin mengerut. Saat itulah ia mendengar langkah kaki berat yang menuju ke ruang utama yang terhubung dengan pintu depan.

Nafas tertarik cepat melewati hidungnya. Sepasang mata biru membelalak sama besarnya dengan mata merahnya.

Itu—Tidak mungkin!

"Ludwig," lirihnya.

Ludwig terlihat sedikit gugup, tetapi ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk merespon Gilbert. Sesaat berlalu dengan keheningan di antara mereka. Lalu gelombang perasaan seakan meledak dalam diri Gilbert. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berlari ke arah adiknya dan melingkarkan tangan ke leher Ludwig yang entah sejak kapan telah tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia membenamkan wajah ke bahu Ludwig.

"Ya Tuhan. Kupikir aku—kupikir aku sudah kehilangan dirimu, Adik kecil."

Ludwig tampak terkejut. Lalu ia merileks dan melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh kakaknya. Ia merasakan berbagai perasaan—malu, tetapi juga bahagia dan khawatir—seiring keraguan yang teredam.

"Aku—aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal pada apa yang kukatakan padamu saat kita bertemu sebelumnya," Ludwig berkata pelan, lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu kakaknya.

Gilbert tersenyum dan merespon. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu. Aku—aku hanya senang semuanya kembali."

Ia hanya merasakan Ludwig menganggukkan kepalanya. Semuanya sudah berlalu—sekarang hanya tersisa hari baru untuk mereka.

Dari luar Pegassus menyaksikan pertemuan kedua kakak beradik itu lewat pintu yang terbuka dan mengantarkan harapan pada fajar yang akan segera terbit.

. . .

_Biarkan semuanya berubah_

_Tapi 'kita' akan tak akan pernah bergoyah_

. . .

(end)

*) Ad Vitam Aeternam : For all time – a Latin Motto

Centaurus, Lupus, Cassiopeia, Corvus, Scorpius, Pegassus – nama-nama konstelasi bintang.

Regulus-Algieba-Adhafera – bintang penyusun Sickle pada kontelasi Leo.

Denebola-Spica-Arcturus –bintang penyusun Spring Triangle.

Dubhe-Merak-Phecda-Megrez-Alioth-Mizar-Alkaid – bintang-bintang pada Big Dipper dari gugusan bintang Ursa Major.

Mimosa-Acrux-Gacrux – penyusun Southern Cross.

Ruchbah-Schedar-Caph – penyusun W of Cassiopeia dari konstelasi Cassiopeia.

Markab-Algenib-Alpheratz-Scheat – penyusun Square of Pegassus dari kontelasi Pegassus.

Antares – bintang superraksasa berwarna merah dari kontelasi Scorpius.

Polaris – bintang penunjuk arah di langit utara, dari gugusan Ursa Minor.

Ares – dewa perang Yunani.

. . .

Akhirnya. Ini fic bergenre fantasi saya yang pertama. Senyampang ada libur di tengah jadwal kuliah yang tak bisa ditawar orz. Rasanya saya bakal tambah bungkuk setelah ini orz.

Tanpa banyak bacot, sisihkan 30 detik untuk review. Bitte? m(_ _)m

-knoc


End file.
